degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamiebaby7/clare edwards and eli goldsworthy
Chapter 1 Clare and Alli are at clare's locker talking. Why don't i have a boyfriend yet, Alli said all upset. Idk why can't you care about more important things like idk school said clare. When alli looked behind clare she saw three boys and a girl who she didn't no so she thought they must be new. Hey clare who are they said alli. Idk they must be new or something said clare. One of the boys was wearing all black even black eye liner, the girl was wearing a red shirt, black leather pants and matchin jacket, with black boots, with hoop earings, with lip gloss, the boy next to her was wearing blue jeans an a red shirt with a black beanie and black and white chucks, and the other boy was wearing a strip polo an jeans with white shoes. Alli stared at the one with the polo shirt on. When they walked past Alli and Clare the one with the polo told the others to hold up and he turned around to go talk to Clare and Alli. Hey beautiful girls my name is Drew but i know you to must all ready no that said drew. Well i'm Alli and this is my best friend Clare said alli Well this is my brother adam, this is my brother's friend eli an his twin sister bianca said drew. Eli kept staring at clare an clare was staring at him back an smiling. Well nice to meet u said clare, but me and alli have to go. bye said alli and clare at the same time. In english class, clare was sitting there an mrs. Dawes said class we got two new student today adam torres and eli goldsworthy. Clare looked up and saw the boys she meet this morning, mr. goldsworthy and torres one take a seat in front of clare edwards and one sit next to her. Clare raise ur hand so they no who u r said mrs. dawes. Eli sat in front of clare and adam sat next to her. The bell rang an clare walked to her locker and eli followed her. So clare wat ru doin after school said eli. nothing why said clare. u wanna come over an hang out my sister is goin to the mall after school an no one else will be home my mom an dad went to go visit my grandmom in the hospital said eli. sure, said clare ill meet u outside on the steps. great said eli. the bell rang an clare was out side waiting for eli, when he came out he drove her to his house they talked and than they were both laughing an eli kissed clare. When they were done kissing they both looked at eachother for a minute. OMG said clare and eli. Chapter 2 Eli and Clare just kept staring at eachother but eli broke the silence. Clare i really like u thats why i kissed u but if u don't like me then idc i just want u to no how i feel bout u even though i meet u today if feels like i known u forever said eli. Clare still on shock from the kiss finally said something. Eli i like u to i want to get to no u better said clare. Eli looked at her an kissed her passionatly an by the time clare could say anything eli and her where on the couch an eli went on top of her. Clare felt the urg to take of his black jacket an shirt an go to second base with him, she couldn't let that happen so she pushed him off an got off the couch and stood there he looked at while she was walkin back and fourth. Whats wrong clare said eli, did i do something wrong. No it's just i like u alot an when me an u were kissing i felt the urg to take ur shirt an jacket an have SEX with u an i can't do that cause im christian an i promised i won't have sex before marriage. Clare i wouldn't take u that far if u want to wait till marriage ill wait for me an u to be married to have sex with u said eli. You would wait till me an u r married before we have sex said clare. yea for u i would wait forever said eli. Clare smiled at him than went to kiss him passiontly than she pushed him on the couch an went on top of him an kept kissing him passiontly. Wow edwards being rough an controling i love it said eli. hahahahahahaha ur not funny said clare. As much as im enjoying this why don't we take this party somewere private like my bed room said eli. ummmmmm sure said clare. Eli took clare's hand an walked up the steps to eli's bedroom. Clare walked in first eli followed her and closed the door behind him and locked. As clare looked around the room eli grabed her from behind took her jacket off an threw it on the floor an started kissin her neck. Eli what r u doin said clare. I think its obvious said eli. Eli took clare over to his bed an laid on top of her an started kissing her passiontly. Chapter 3 Clare was really injoying his kiss. by the time she knew it he had is hand on her leg. Eli started to pull it up to his waist an than Eli started to kiss her neck. Clare was thinkin " oh god he found my weak spot". She closed her eyes an enjoyed Wat was goin on. When Eli was done he started to kiss Clare again they were totally in there own world until Eli's phone went off. Hello said Eli. Hey man wat u doin said Adam. Im in the middle of something Adam can i call u back said Eli. Wat r u doin that u can't talk to me said Adam in wonder. Im making out with Clare from school an right now im on top of her until u interupted it said Eli upset. Oh dude im sorry have fun call me back later said Adam. K bye said Eli. WAIT said Adam. Wat said Eli really mad now. Don't forget to wear a condom said Adam with laughter. Eli was really annoyed an hung up the phone an started to kiss Clare again. Clare took off his jacket an through it on the floor next to hers. Eli started to kiss her neck again. Eli said Clare. Yea wats wrong said Eli. Nothing wat if ur parents come home said Clare with worried. They won't cause they don't live here it's just me an my twin sister bianca said Eli. WAIT u an bianca live here alone said Clare. Yea r mom is a drunk an smokes weed and my dad used to beat me an bianca. So me and bianca live here we both have jobs said Eli. Oh im so sorry to hear that said Clare. No its fine said Eli. Now were was I. Idk know wat ur talkin bout said Clare with a smile on her face. Eli started to kiss Clare they were really getting into the kiss than bianca came home an started to call Eli's name Eli didn't care an kept kissing Clare passiontly. Bout 5 mins later bianca is knocking on Eli's door. Eli r u in there said bianca ur car is outside so u really can't just ignore me. Wat bianca called Eli. I justed wanted to no if u were home said Bianca. Yea but im busy said Eli. Doin wat called Bianca. Makin out with Clare called back Eli. Oh that girl from school the one that u wouldn't shut up bout since u met her called back bianca with a smirk on her face. Eli looked at Clare than got unlocked the door an opened it. Shut up bianca said Eli mad. Oh hey Clare said bianca. Hey said Clare. Can u leave us alone to wat we were doin said Eli. Okay Eli don't forget to use a condom said Bianca with laughter. Eli closed his door an locked it an went back on top of Clare. Who is older u or Bianca said Clare. Well me an Bianca r twins but im 10 mins older said Eli. Eli started kissing Clare passiontly again. Chapter 3 Eli and Clare where still makin out. This time Clare had her shirt off and Eli had his shirt off to. With that Eli started to undo the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper, Clare did wat Eli did to Eli. Just than they where interupted again. Ugh again said Eli pissed. Eli went to answer his bedroom door were Bianca stood there with a shock look. I was going to tell u that i was leavin but i can see u r to busy with ur shirt off an ur pants undone said Bianca. Ugh Bianca u r ruinin the mood right now said Eli more pissed. Fine bye said Bianca. Bye said Eli shutting the door an lockin it. Eli got back on top of Clare an they started makin out again. Clare was moanin an so was Eli. Eli thought of a good idea an started dry humpin her. mmmhmmm Eli moaned Clare. Eli kept doin it over an over an over again. They where moanin eachother's name. Just then Clare's phone went off. Ugh again said Eli gettin more pissed. Sorry said Clare answerin the phone. When Clare hung up she looked at Eli. Wat asked Eli. I have to get home it's gettin late replied Clare pushin Eli off of her bucklin back up her pants an puttin her shirt back on. Why asked Eli pissed. My mom told me so Clare replied. Fine replied Eli with a frown. Clare gave Eli a kiss an said goodnight an walked home. Category:Blog posts